not done yet
by muckulalisch
Summary: „Get that? They don't let you! We just don't let each other!" Taiga says & strikes off: Becoming an original! Not being a copy! His family and friends left behind baffled. Even Winnie Pooh cannot change anything here. He travels to Hongkong, Far East, meets different personalities, is challenged here & hopes that all these experiences enable to become himself. KagaKuro hints; AU
1. enough

**enough.**

„It's enough! Seriously!" Kagami hissed annoyed, while his legs were trembling.

„Dude, this is funeral!" Hyuuga answered with a slightly raised voice. He stared at Kagami as he held Riko's hand. The air was filled with tension.

„No, I gotta go." Kagami responded.

Riko looked up for a second and back to the candle she watched before. „You cannot just leave now. The cake is not here yet."

He gave her a short angry glance. „I don't care about this stupid cake. I don't want it! I can't sit here any longer!"

„Man, calm down! We are going to leave in a minute!" Hyuuga sighed and gently stroked Riko's hand.

„No, my muscles are shaking! My throat is totally dried out, I can't breathe properly!"  
Kagami slowly raised his voice. He breathed noisily.

„What's wrong?" He rolled his eyes exasperatedly at Kagami.

„I'm done."

Hyuuga stared at him doubtingly. „...What?"

„I'm done being a copy." Taiga looked down, while he clenched his hands.

„What are you talking about? We are bidding farewell to _your uncle_ right now. _Her father_! So get yourself straight man! They're staring at us already! What the heck is wrong with you?" Hyuuga almost shouted now.

„Ya, that's exactly what I'm talking about!

I don't want this anymore. All of it. I gotta move out. Enough with this crap!"

While Riko stared distantly at the candle, she answered Kagami. „So what are you going to do?"

Kagami snorted angrily. „Away. Far away, anywhere."

„Dude." Hyuuga said. „this was only a quote!"

Taiga slammed his hands on the table. „But it's true! Damnit it's true!"

„And now? You're going to move out and become an original or what?" Junpei asked with dry sarcasm.

Taiga became more quiet again. „Right."

„And then?"

„Dude, I don't know. Just leave me alone with your own stupid fears! What if at the end of your life you'd have to admit: I wasn't myself... All the time I have been someone else. Copy of someone. Man, I don't want this! I want to be myself, got it?" He stopped caring about the fact he was at a funeral and started to shout, when Alex came up to them.

„Are you doing okay here? Anyone something to drink?" she asked apprehensive.

Riko sighed and looked at Alex. „Taiga wants to be an original."

„Taiga... You're an original, but could please discuss this-"

„Alex, please!" Taiga stood up from his chair and turned away from her.

„What is wrong?" Alex asked. She came a little closer and laid her hand on his shoulder.

„I gotta go okay."

„But you cannot just leave now. We are bidding farewell to your uncle here!"

She started to get a little upset with him, but tried to be quiet.

„He would have liked that... He would have told me to leave now and do what needs to be done."

He pushed her hand away.

„How about auntie?"

„She'll be fine."

Taiga started walking away. „Taiga, you cannot just-"

„See ya!"

He walked straight to the door, as Hyuuga stood up and followed him.

„Dude, are you going nuts?" He pushed him against the door.

„Leave it! Leave me with your stupid fear! That's the whole problem! We're afraid of being ourselves!" Taiga shouted furious.

„Man... This is definitely the wrong place!" He shouted back.

„You heard it yourself! „All men are born as originals, but most of them die as copies." I don't want to die as a copy!"

„Dude! A QUOTE! A saying! Okay?"

„Don't be a pain... You are afraid. That's all. So let me go now." Kagami pushed him away and left. Junpei went back to the table and sat down, next to Riko again.

Slowly Shuuzo approached them. He looked at Riko and then at the other tables. „What is wrong?" He asked.

„Taiga doesn't feel well, I guess he is quiet shocked." She looked up to Shuuzo.

„Wanna join him? Must be terrible for you." He asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

„I'm fine... He wanted to be by himself." She answered quietly.

Shuuzo sighed and crossed his arms. „Hope he's not doing something stupid."

„Uncle... Really, everything will be fine." Riko looked away.

„Cake is coming... Hopefully we are done with that soon, right?" He asked, smiled lightly and looked at her. Riko just nodded, her eyes were fixed at the candle again.


	2. winnie the pooh

**Winnie the Pooh.**

Riko and Tetsuya were sitting in Taiga's room. Taiga entered with a big backpack, threw it on the ground and started to pack his things together. Tetsuya sat on the floor and put some things into the backpack. Riko on the other hand was sitting on the couch and folded some clothes, while she watched Kagami. „So where do you go?" she asked.

Taiga approached them and started to unbuttoned his shirt. „Don't know... But I gotta become myself."

„And from whose money?"

He sighed and looked at Riko. „Man, I just don't know! I took something..."

„From your parents?" Riko looked at him reproachfully.

„I gotta go! I gotta leave! I cannot wait for another four years to save some money and then... someday start with this... I don't even know how much to save... I don't even know if I'll come back at all.. How much do you need when you want to leave?"

She turned her head away, continued to fold his clothes. „No idea."

Tetsuya looked expectant at him, a pillow layed on his lap. „What else will you take along?" he asked.

Taiga looked at him, ignored his question. „What do you want from me? It doesn't matter, does it? Why do you care? If you have something you are something... But I don't want to be something, I want to be someone!"

„Kagami-kun.." he said and held up the pillow to him. Taiga glanced at it and nodded. „...And not just anybody... But ME! Me, you hear that? I want to be me!" Tetsuya packed the pillow into the backpack, stood up and sat down next to Riko on the couch. „Someone said something like „every me needs a you"." Riko interposed.

„Stop that! I don't want to hear all of this... Nothing! I don't want this whole influence-crap. Leave me! How can I find myself when everybody is butting in?... And now I have this stupid thought in my head and cannot get it out anymore. Just like those damn advertising jingles and posters and images... All of this is branded now. No way to get rid of it!"

„Well... With old spice you could." Tetsuya said bluntly and began to help Riko with the clothes. Riko began to laugh. „Exactly!"

„Ya ya, that's exactly what I'm talking about!" Taiga ripped the clothes out of Tetsuya's hands, stuffed everything into the backpack and kneeled down.

„Kagami-kun, please calm down..."

„I don't want to calm down. I see all of this for the very first time now... This is just... Everything that is important to us... Everything we reckon, who we are... All of this is... Plain copy... Industrial goods!" He said it a little sad.

„So what?" Riko provoked.

„You see? It does not bother you! It does not bother us. And didn't bother me... until yesterday... And since then... I'm watching those moments in my life and realise: I don't want this anymore. Nothing of it!"

Tetsuya put the folded clothes on the floor and looked at Taiga. „Do you know winnie the pooh?"

„The fat bear?" Riko asked confused from the side. Tetsuya ignored her and went on. „...One day Winnie asks his friend Christopher Roben what he loves doing the very very best. „Nothing", Christopher Robin says. And after Pooh wonders a long time he asks: „How do you do nothing?" and Christopher Robin answers „Well, it's when people call you out at just as you're going off to do it 'What are you going to do?' and you say, 'Oh, nothing', and you go and do it." And then... at the end of the book when Christopher Robin has to leave the Hundred Acre Woods to grow up he calls „Pu, I guess, I will never do nothing!" and Pooh asks „Never ever?" and Christopher Robin: „Well, they don't let you.""

Tetsuya and Taiga looked each other deeply in the eyes during the whole story until Riko interrupted them. „Man... What's wrong with you guys?"

Taiga shook his head lightly. „You see? That's what I'm talking about! They don't let you! We just don't let each other!" He stood up, gave them both a last glance and left the room quietly.


	3. Tai-Chi

**Tai-Chi**

Taiga decided to go to China, to become an original. He was strained from the flight, his first impression of China wasn't a good one. The taxi dropped him off at a main road from where he had to find his hostel on his own. He has been pushed by many ignorant people on his way. He is hungry. Too many impressions. On the side he is still eager but mainly this part of China is not at all what he expected. How should he find himself when there are screens, music and adverts all over? The heavy noise of all those cars and traffic... He just does not find rest. After unsuccessfully having searched for his hostel for quiet a while and has been strayed overwhelmed he finds a park. First time he can actually catch a breath. He caught attention of a group doing Tai-Chi. Taiga is curios and decided to join them. On his way to the front, he accidentally bumped into someone. Yukio growled angrily, but tried to stay calm and collected and continued his exercise. Taiga mumbled a 'sorry' and went to the teacher. „Hi master! I'm Kagami Taiga. This is something spiritual, right? … Is it Tai.. Tai something..?"

„Tai-Chi, Kagami." Imayoshi answered calm, while he stayed in his focus.

„Ah yes... Can you show me how to do it?" Taiga dropped his backpack and looked at him eagerly.

„Take a plate and a candle... Then lift the candle up.." They held their left hands in front of their stomachs, like a plate. They acted as if their right hands were candles.

„What? Plate, candle? What are you talking about?" Taiga asked confused and watched Shouichi.

„.. and bring it back. Change the plate." They changed their hands. Their left hands were candles and their right hands were plates now.

„Where do I get a plate?" Taiga was unable to cope and tried to do what the other were doing.

„And lift the candle up again.." Once more they moved their hands up and then changed their hands again when they put it back down. Taiga sighed. „I don't get it..."

„Maybe we can change the exercise.." Shouichi said and gave Taiga a short glance. Yukio growled annoyed.

„Okay.. Open up.." Shouichi began to open up his arms and the rest followed.

Taiga watched them puzzled. „What am I supposed to open?"

Shouichi stayed calm. „..Bring the energy together.." He brought his hands together in front of him.

„What energy?" Taiga became more confused from second to second as he watched them the whole time.

„... and push it down..." He moved his hands down. Kagami sighed frustrated. „...Could you show it again?.. Please?"

Shouichi continued with the exercise and ignored his question.

„...This sucks..." Taiga mumbled. Imayoshi finished the exercise and looked at Taiga. „We can change the exercise again."

Yukio growled again and gave Taiga an angry glance. „No we can't! Come on!"

Imayoshi ignored Yukio as he started a new exercise. „Raise the energy..." He turned to the side and lift his arms. „...and give it yourself as a gift." He said while he turned to the front again and brought his hands to himself.

„How am I supposed to give a gift to myself?" Taiga tried to copy him, but failed.

„Feel the energy, Kagami..."

„I feel nothing, Master! I've got enough..." He stopped and reached out for his backpack.

Shouichi ignored him once again, continued the exercise. „Find your inner self..."

Taiga snorted furious and left.


	4. walk in walk out

**Walk in walk out.**

Kagami was sitting at a table in a restaurant, when two businessman entered. Shintaro was on the phone while Seijuro held the food tray. They walked to a table next to Taiga and Shintaro sat down. Seijuro placed the bowls in front of Shintaro and himself. He gave him a short smile, then sat down aswell. Shintaro ignored him and continued the call. „...Yes... Yes... Okay... Hmph.. Yes... Shut up, Takao." He sighed as he hang up and began to eat. Seijuro checked the news on his phone. „They added $55 billion to its buypack plan, bringing the total to $100 billion through this year..." He said sceptically.

Shintaro shortly looked up to him while he ate. A faint 'awesome!' was heard in the background from Kagami as he tried to catch their attention.

Seijuro read out loud. „The company said it would increase their share repurchase authorization by $30 billion, boost its dividend and split its stock 7-for.1."

Shintaro stopped eating and looked at him. „...Well, there's no way Apple can continue to generate these returns for much longer." he said, snorted as he checked his mails.

Taiga turned around to them. „So... You guys are talking japanese!" he said enthusiastically. Shintaro glanced at him irritated. „Well, yes..." He continued checking his mails and read some more economic news. „Here... Deutsche bank... They quoted Stuart again..." he said as he gave Akashi a short look. „"The management team is pretty much unchanged. Why should we believe this team will deliver this time around, when it didn't first time?"

Kagami turned back to his table to eat some more food, but it was already taken away by the blonde haired waiter. He sighed and turned towards them again. „So... What are you doing in China? How do you..."

Seijuro interrupts him. „Earning a lot of money and minding our own business." He hissed and continued eating. Taiga didn't really understand the hint and continued to annoy them. „Oh, you're doing business here! Must be quiet interesting... I mean... It's Hong Kong..." He laughed akwardly. „I wonder how you guys don't get confused here, everything is just-" Akashi took a breath to respond but is interrupted by Midorima. „Living on a tight schedule helps." He said, raising his voice a bit. Taiga just watched them for some seconds before he smiled brightly. „So how do you like it here?"

They exchanged a quick look, then Shintaro turned around to Kagami. „Okay, please don't get me wrong but we wanted to have quick lunch before heading back. Soo.." he hissed and tried to stay calm. „Ah no worries, got it!" Taiga said, still not really getting it. Shintaro turned around again, continued eating.

„Maybe we can meet some time else then?" Kagami started again. „I don't know anyone and I don't understand most people here.. So, how about-" Seijuro slammed his hands on the table as they stood up and began to pack their things. „Okay, sorry. We gotta go. It was nice meeting you but the time rushes. We have to do this again." Akashi was polite as ever.

„Bye." They gave him a short glance and left. Taiga tried to reach out to them. „Okay.. Maybe.. Ach.." They were gone already. „Wow, they didn't even finish their food..." Kagami stood up, looked around him. „Well.. More for me.." Just as he wanted to reach out for the food, it was taken away by Kise the waiter. Taiga became angry and kicked the chair. „Damnit! Stupid Hong Kong!" He grabbed his things and left the place.


	5. same but different

**Same but different**

Kagami had met a traveller in the backpacker hostel in a small town a little bit away from Hong Kong. Together they have been hiking the whole day since he wanted to show Kagami his favorite spot where you could watch over a large landscape. The traveller already reached the top of the mountain, while Taiga was a little behind. He was out of breath when he finally reached the top.

„I tell you, since I came here... You seem to be one of the few people who don't work their butt off, just for a bit of money." He took a deep breath. „Have you been to Hong Kong? People there are chasing for nothing but money. This is just terrible! And it is the same in Tokyo!" He raged a little bit.

Teppei only sat down on the grass and handed Kagami a bottle of water. „Well, work is a concept I don't really get. You really got a point on that.." He laughed amused. Kagami drank a little bit before he started to talk again.

„No, I am not saying that.. It's.. I want to be myself and not just copy what everyone else does." He now sounded less angry and more concerned.

Teppei stopped laughing but smiled at the red haired a little cheery. „But boy, one day someone did something clever and the rest followed. So what's the deal?" he took back the bottle from Kagami and put it back into his huge backpack.

„But.." Taiga tried to interrupt him, but Teppei didn't even realise.

„We usually learn by looking at models, did you know that?"

Kagami seemed puzzled for a moment. He looked at the smiling Kiyoshi, then talked again. „But this is not the same!" He shouted. „I mean.. Those people.. They don't care about fullfilling their dreams.." Kiyoshi was able to hear some sadness in his voice.

„How do you know?" He asked. Kagami blocked the question. He walked some steps and looked around.

„Look at the landscape..." He said quietly.

„Awesome!" shouted Teppei and laughed again.

„I cannot stop thinking that I have seen those things before - on the internet, in those adverts, in books... I know all of this already..." He said as he sat down next to Teppei.

„And here comes the thing: You think you do. But you don't really look." Taiga looked confused at him. Teppei continued. „By the way: Isn't this „fulfilling one's dream" something that Hollywood tells us to do?" He laid back and looked at the clouds, smiling lightly.

„...Don't know... Possible..." Taiga grumbled.

„But again: You don't really experience all of this. All of you are busy with is „fulfilling your dream", being different from the others. But you know what? Being different doesn't necessarily mean that you are yourself..."

„...Everything has been said before..." He sighed and looked down.

„True! At least most of it. But still. Do you want to be different – or want to be nothing but yourself?" He slowly stood up, while Kagami still sat on the ground his gaze over the landscape that lays below them. Teppei walked away some steps, realized Taiga didn't come along so he walked back to him and placed his hat on Taiga's head. He patted his shoulder, walked away again and after some seconds Kagami followed.


	6. skype

**Skype**

Hyuuga and Kuroko were waiting in front of Kuroko's laptop. He prepared skype. They were able to contact Kagami and agreed on skyping together at a certain time. Junpei growled angrily.

„What is it?" Tetsuya asked.

„I'm really annoyed... Who does he think he is, huh? This dude is..." Hyuuga was interrupted by Tetsuya. „Hyuuga-san, please calm down... You don't have to be here..."

„I know that, thank you." he said sarcastically. „I just want to tell him how mad... Arrrr, he is such a freaking idiot! A stupid brat!"

Tetsuya looked at him, raising his voice a bit. „Stop that! He is not!" He continued preparing skype as he turned the laptop slightly away from Junpei.

„Aaaww, poor boy... You're getting mad because I am insulting your sweet little 'best friend'?" Kuroko tried to reply but didn't know how, then Hyuuga continued. „Let me tell you that: He will never love you back!"

„I... You're such a jerk!" Tetsuya was hurt by the words but tried to keep himself busy clicking here and there.

There's was a short silence until Junpei started to talk again. „Sorry..." he said as he scratched his head awkwardly and looked away. „Didn't want to say that... And did not actually mean it... It's just... He is on his ego trip while his family is having such a rough time! This is just..."

Tetsuya sighed and gave him a short look. „No but... In a way... I mean... I see that he doesn't behave quiet adult like and responsible... But... What if he himself is just totally upside down now? I mean he lost his uncle..." he sounded worried and sad.

„There are people who need him. „Being original"... Pfff..." Hyuuga didn't understand how Tetsuya could be concerned about Kagami.

„But I mean... Don't you want to live a good life? Follow what you consider... Truth?"

„Being responsible doesn't mean he cannot be himself!" Junpei answered, raising his voice again.

Tetsuya stayed quiet for a while, then looked at him. „...Ubuntu." he said as he smiled slightly. Junpei gave him a confused look and grunted. „You're such a weirdo..."

As the skype noise appeared Kuroko looked back at the laptop, smiling. „Oh... He's calling..." he said with a hint of eagerness in his voice.

„Hellouh?!" Taiga was so close to the camera that they were only able to see one eye of him.

„Hi there.." Tetsuya answered as he surpressed his laughter. Junpei unwillingly revealed a smile, glad that Taiga seemed fine. Kagami moved back a little, looked at them. „Hey guys!" He said and waved.

„So you're doing fine, yah?" Junpei asked kinda annoyed.

„Well, yah..." he answered as he scratched his head.

„Then get the hell back here!" Hyuuga said with anger in his voice. „Wow, nice to see you, too!" Taiga said sarcastically.

„Don't come up with that smiley face! Your parents are freaking out! They have been stirring up the whole neighbourhood! They called the police! They thought you'd be dead! Dude, what the heck is happening up there?"

Taiga sighed as he turned to Tetsuya. „Is this why you said we should talk?"

„Hyuuga-san, please... Take some air..." He said while ignoring Taiga's question and looked at Junpei. Junpei growled and stood up, getting himself into some kind of rage. He walked to the window, opened it and took a deep breath. Tetsuya waited until he was off the laptop before he talked to Taiga. „So... How is it?" He asked.

„Pretty good!" Taiga said while grinning lightly.

„Pretty good?" He asked not really believing him.

„Yah, well... Weather is alright, met some people..." Kagami said quieter than usual.

„Sounds not quiet convinced..."

„Then tell him to get the heck back to here!" Junpei yelled from behind.

„What?" Taiga asked, he didn't really understand what he said. „Oh, he is just..." Tetsuya was interrupted by Hyuuga as he walked back to the laptop. „I SAID GET BACK, MAN! You're not the only one having issues! Forgot that your family has to bear a loss?" Junpei shouted angry and stared at Taiga. „Hyuuga-san, please... This is not really helpful..."

„Helpful for what?" Taiga asked annoyed. „Hyuuga, I know that they are having a tough time. But..."

„No dude, there's no BUT! While they are moaning here and actually could need you jerk you spend your days finding yourself? You know what? Going to China to find yourself is not as original as you might think! - About a million people did quiet exactly what you are doing right now! Congratulations!" He turned away and spoke to himself. „Man, this guy is driving me crazy!"

„What do you know, huh?" He shouted back, getting angry aswell.

„Please.." Tetsuya interrupted their argument, raising his voice lightly.

„No! I did not called to get flamed here!" Kagami said, then took a deep breath.

„Sorry. Can we... just talk?" Kuroko asked doubtful. „It's okay. I'm leaving." Hyuuga shouted from behind. „There are people that need to be taken care of!" He leaves upset and slammed the door.

„Wow, he is quiet upset.." Taiga sighed. „Who does he think he is?"

„He is not the only one upset, Kagami-kun..." he said quietly.

„What? You, too?" Kagami asked surprised.

„No, me... I just... Are you okay there?" Tetsuya asked worried.

„I'm doing fine, thanks..." He answered. They looked at each other. Taiga smiled and waved, so did Tetsuya. A break revealed in which they did not speak to each other but rather look... and got excited.

„I just met..." Taiga started but was interrupted by Tetsuya. „Kagami-kun?"

„Ehm... Yah?"

Tetsuya looked down for a few seconds, then looked back at Taiga. „...Good to see you." He said as he smiled.

Taiga looked away, slightly embarassed. He took a breath, then looked at Tetsuya and smiled. „Good to see you too. Though the quality is really bad."

„Oh no, that's just how I look." Kuroko said bluntly. Taiga snorted and began to laugh a bit. „Aaaaw, come on!" They both kind of laugh. After a short break Taiga started to talk again. „Kuroko?"

„What is it?"

Taiga scratched his head, looked away. „No it's just that... -Wow..." He did not really know how to say it. Tetsuya waited for some time before he spoke. „How is originality going?"

„Don't know actually. I'm not really done yet... It's like..." Taiga hesitated. „..Do you miss me?" Tetsuya was overwhelmed by the question. He looked at Kagami for a moment before he answered. „Well ehm yeah... I mean..."

„Miss you too." Taiga said embarrassed, still he smiled. Tetsuya blushed a bit, looked down. „Come back, Kagami-kun..."

„I'm not done yet." Kagami said with sadness in his voice. Kuroko watched him urgently. „Kagami-kun... I suppose we will never be done..."


End file.
